Second Jashinist
by fashiondream
Summary: rate M for language. trying to find a way to undo the past. she makes a deal with Lord Jashin. she also searches out the very man who barried her alive and broken hearted.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

The wind blew my chopped strawberry blond hair. My dull pink eyes scanned the lake. "_Kichi we'll rest for ten minutes. That's all_," I said in a dull voice. Kichi nodded and walked to the lake. I glanced around to see a peaceful setting. I scrunched my face and sat down. "_Fucking asshole. Trap me for a century. Bastard deserves a good sacrifice. Under the fucking ground for a century_," I mumbled stabbing my sword into the ground. "_Are you done yet_," I yelled. Kichi turned and glared at me. "_Hey I got scarifies to make you damn pig_," I shouted.

Kichi snorted and continued to drink water. "_Can't believe I got stuck with a damn pig. Why?!_" I mumbled. Suddenly Kichi bolted from the lake and ran behind me. I quickly stood and thrusted my sword forward.

Several kuni bounced off my sword onto the ground. "_Come on out jackass, I know you're their_," I shouted. "_Your quick_," the person said. The guy had blue skin and hair, sharp pointed teeth, and he carried Samehada. "_One of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, am I right_," I asked. He looked surprised that I knew. "_Kisame_," he answered. "_Why did you attack_," I asked. "_You're in our territory. Came to check it you were a threat_," Kisame said.

"_I am no threat unless you provoke me_," I answered. Kisame nodded then disappeared back in to the water. "_Ass_," I mumbled lowering my sword. "_Come on pork fat. Ten minutes are up_," I said turning to leave. Kichi snorted then followed me into the forest.

As we walked down the dirt road, five ninja jumped out of the bushes. "_Hand over the pig and no one gets hurt_," one ninja said. "_Why?_" I asked simply. "_Food_," another answered. "_I don't think so_," I said raising my sword.

Suddenly all I saw was red. I opened my eyes laughing. I glanced to see I was in the middle of a bloody Jashin circle. "_Man that feels good_," I said pulling my sword out of my chest. Kichi walked up and sniffed the ground. "_Maybe your good for something pork fat_," I said with a smile. Kichi glared at me then turned around. "_Damn pig. What's your problem_," I asked sitting up. "_Fine, whatever. I wish Jashin would let me kill you. I still don't know why I can't_," I grumbled.

I continued walking down the dirt road. Bu night I camped outside of a village. "_Damn, shit, jackass. I don't do work with other Jashinists_," I cursed. Suddenly a tree came crashing down. I quickly dodged. "_I don't care! I don't do double sacrifices_," I shouted. "_You shouldn't argue with Jashin_," a voice said. "_Who the fuck are you and why the hell are you here_," I shouted.

A tall pale man walked out of the shadows. He had white hair, lavender eyes, and carried a 3 blade scythe. "_Hidan. You must be the other Jashinist. What's your man_," he asked. "_None of your business. Do you belong to the same organization as Kisame_," I asked.

"_Why the fuck do you care_," Hidan hissed. "_Just that you guys wear the same fucking cloak_," I yelled. Hidan raised his scythe and charged at me. "_Damn. What's your fucking problem_," I said deflecting him with my sword. "_Just seeing if your worth my time_," Hidan said glancing around. I saw his gaze turn to Kichi. "_What's with the stupid pig_," Hidan asked. "_None of your fucking business. Like I said before, I don't do double sacrifices_," I hissed. "_Not your decision_," Hidan said non-chalantly.

"_That's what you think_," I mumbled turning around, "_come on pork_." "_Hey come back here you bitch. Who the hell said you could walk away_," Hidan shouted. I raised my hand and gave him the finger.

"_Bitch! Get back here or I'll kill that damn pig of yours_," Hidan shouted. I stopped mid-stride and quickly snapped my head around. "_Kichi stay here_," I said threw clenched teeth. I stocked towards Hidan with my sword clenched tight in my hand. "_Did I make you angry_," Hidan teased. My eyes flashed red and Hidan's head rolled in the ground.

"_What the hell! You damn bitch cut off my fucking head_," Hidan screamed. I crouched down and starred at him. "_Never ever will you threaten or attack my pig. Next time you throw any threat. I will cut you up into tiny fucking pieces_," I hissed. I stood straight up and kicked Hidan's head over by his body. "_Hey! Help me with my head you son of a bitch_," Hidan yelled at I walked away. I walked past another of the people with the same cloak as Kisame and Hidan. He had stitches all over his body, a mask covering his face, and glowing eyes. "_Cut off his head_," the man asked simply.

I eyed him and gave him a slight nod. The man let out a sigh and continued walking. I rolled my eyes and continued walking into the Village Hidden in the Mist.

**TBC....**

* * *

**PLZ REVIEW**

**ANY QUESTION. JUST ASK. KAY. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

** I walked past another of the people with the same cloak as Kisame and Hidan. He had stitches all over his body, a mask covering his face, and glowing eyes. **

**"_Cut off his head_," the man asked simply. I eyed him and gave him a slight nod. The man let out a sigh and continued walking. I rolled my eyes and continued walking into the Village Hidden in the Mist.**

* * *

I plopped down on the hotel bed as Kichi scarfed her food. "_Jashin why did you stick me with this pig_," I asked starring at the ceiling.

Suddenly a pounding at the door caught my attention. "_Go away_," I shouted. The pounding didn't stop. "_Are you fucking deaf? I said go away_," I said tearing the door open. I raised an eyebrow at the person standing in front of me.

A guy wearing a swirly orange mask stood in the door way. "_Deidara-sempia I found her_," the masked men said in a childish voice. "_What do you want_," I asked irritated. "_Are you the one who cut off Hidan's head_," the blond asked. "_Who wants to know_," I asked leaning against the door.

"_Just curious_," the blond answered. "_Look Deidara-sempia a pig_," the masked man said bolting past me and to Kichi. Within a blink of an eye, I had the guy on the ground. "_Ow, that hurts Tobi_!" he whined. "_Don't touch the pig_," I growled. I got off Tobi and stepped back. "_What organization_," I asked bluntly. "_Akatsuki,_" Deidara answered.

I nodded, "_now leave_," I said pointing to the door. "_Come on Tobi_," Deidara said turning around. "_But Deidara-sempia I thought Leader said bring her with us_," Tobi said following Deidara. I narrowed my eyes as Deidara froze.

"_Why did you really come_," I said sternly. "_Leader wanted to know if you wanted to join_," Deidara said. "_Um…no_," I said shutting the door. I walked back to the bed when the door blew open. "_Fucking unbelievable. What do you want now_," I said turning around. Once the smoke cleared no one was their.

"_I see you got out_," a deep voice said. "_Bastard! Why the fuck did you trap me_!" I shouted. The deep voice chuckled. "_Where are you, you ass_," I said looking around. "_Don't even bother looking for me. Its no use_," the voice said. "_Damn you_!" I shouted throwing my sword into the wall. Kichi nudged my leg lightly.

"_Sorry for the ruckus piggy_," I said looking down. "_Well I guess we better go. The jackass blew the door off it hinges_," I said with a sigh. I walked down the streets to find people starring at me. My patient's was already worn thin, without people starring at me. "_Haven't you heard it not fucking nice to stare_," I yelled. People quickly turned their gaze in a different direction. I silently mumbled as I continued to walk.

"_Look Deidara-sempia it's her again_," I heard Tobi say. I clenched my fists as I saw him running towards me. When he got close enough, I raised my fist. As I swung, I was suddenly stopped. I blinked several times, eyes wide, to see Tobi had caught my punch. I glanced into the small hole of the mask and saw a flash of red and then the same bastardly chuckle.

"Tobi_ leave her alone_," Deidara said walking up. "Tobi sorry, but why'd you want to punch Tobi," Tobi asked. I shook my head and took my hand back. "_Trying to relieve stress_," I said. Tobi turned his head and then looked down at Kichi. "_Come on Tobi. Leader will be furious if we're late_," Deidara said. Tobi nodded his head but continued to stare at Kichi. Kichi slowly started to coward behind me. "_Stop starring at my damn pig_," I hissed. Tobi's head snapped up to me. "Tobi's _sorry. Tobi had to go now_," Tobi said turning around and leaving.

"_Come on you damn pig. I need to get out some frustration_," I growled. I walked into a small clearing and drew a Jashin symbol with my sword. "_Kichi stay out of the circle_," I warned. I sat down in the middle of the circle and touched the engraved Jashin symbol on my chest. "_Damn, fucking, bastard_," I cursed stabbing my hand. "_Thinks he can fucking talk to me after barring me. Who does that asshole think he is_," I continued to mumble as I inflicted more wounds.

I soon opened my eyes to feel water falling on my face. I glanced threw the trees to see dark clouds rolling over head. Looking over I saw Kichi lying under a bush to avoid the rain. "_Jashining fucking dammit!!!! I'm going to kill that fucking bastard. I don't give a damn if he's immortal. He's going to fucking ass pay_," I screamed in frustration. My spontaneous shout jolted Kichi awake. "_Get up pork fat, we're finding that fucking asshole. I need to get even, NOW_!" I said standing up.

I quickly yanked the hair tie that held a few strands if my hair. "_Can you track you damn pig_," I asked. Kichi tilted her head, then walked over and sniffed the hair tie. Kichi turned her noise away and sneezed. "_I know, smells like an ass doesn't it_," I chuckled.

"_That truly hurts_," the deep voice echoed. "_Come here you rat bastard. I'm going to kill you for what you've done to me_," I hissed. "_Now what would that be_," the voice asked with amusement. "_Well let's see; you kidnapped me, fucking turned me immortal, then buried me, alive! I think that pretty fuckin sums it up_," I shouted. The voice chuckled before it faded. Kichi's ears perked up as she sniffed the air. "_You better have his scent you damn pig and not food_," I growled chasing after her.

**TBC...**

* * *

**PLZ REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

** The voice chuckled before it faded. Kichi's ears perked up as she sniffed the air. "_You better have his scent you damn pig and not food_," I growled chasing after her. Kichi bolted back to the lake then headed up stream.**

* * *

I grew impatient and picked Kichi up as we ran across the water. I started to come upon a giant rock bolder when Kichi started to squirm. When I stopped she was looking at the rock. I walked up to the rock and saw a seal on it. "_Are you fucking sure_," I asked. She shook her head and looked farther down stream. In the distance I spotted two black and red figures. "_More Akatsuki_," I said. Suddenly the two members stopped. "_I sense her. Where's that fucking bitch. I'm gunna fucking slit her throat_," I heard Hidan's booming voice.

I felt Kichi start to shake in my arms. "_Oh come on Kichi. I'm scarier then him_," I said looking down at her. A large shadow passed over us. "_Deidara-sempia look_," I heard Tobi's annoying voice. Hidan spun around spying me. "_Your going to fucking pay_," Hidan yelled charging at me.

Is stood their waiting for Hidan to get just close enough. But just before either of us could spring an attack, someone caught our weapons. "_Its not nice to hit girls Hidan_," Tobi said in a low menacing voice. "_What the fuck is wrong with you Tobi_," Hidan hissed. "_Tobi is a good boy. Tobi doesn't want you hurting pretty girl_," Tobi said happily. Hidan growled as he pulled back and stormed back up the water.

"_All bett… Ow! That hurt Tobi_," Tobi said yelped as Kichi bit his hand. "_Kichi what the hell. Good job_," I said with a smirk. Suddenly Kichi started to bark at Tobi. "_What's your fucking problem Kichi_," I asked. "_Come on Tobi_," Deidara shouted. "_Okay Deidara-sempia_," Tobi said running after him. Kichi started to struggle in my arms. Out of no where Kichi bit my arm and dashed off after the leaving Akatsuki members.

I quickly chased after Kichi, cursing the whole way. As I closed in on Kichi I saw two girls arguing with an Akatsuki member. The Akatsuki member had black hair in a low pony-tail and dark red eyes. "_Itachi how could you fuckin do that_," the dark haired girl with the same red eyes growled. "_Mikura stay out of my life_," Itachi said calmly. "_How can you be so calm, when you have upset her_," the other girl said, she had long black hair with triangular face markings. "_Shut Kyra_," Itachi growled. I came to a walk listening to their argument. Suddenly all their heads snapped towards me. "_Any of you see a damn pig run through here_," I asked. "_Who are you_," Mikura asked.

"_None of your fucking business_," I growled. "_Tch…Tch be nice young lady_," I heard a deep voice chuckle. "_Bastard where are you_," I shouted. "_Who's that_," Kyra asked. I heard two chuckles, my head snapped towards Itachi. "_You…you jackass. You know where he fucking is don't you!_ _Tell me!_" I shouted storming up to him. "_Itachi what's going on_," Mikura asked. "_Yes Itachi tell them_," the voice said sarcastically. "_Come out!_" I shouted. "_So you're the girl he told me about. Looks like you survived being buried_," Itachi said looking at me. "_That bastard told you about me!_" I yelled. Itachi nodded his head. "_The Land of Sweets precious princess…_" "_Shut the fuck up. I want my past to stay at rest_," I growled. Itachi smirked as he turned to leave. "_Itachi I'm not done talking to you_," Mikura yelled after him. I growled under my breath as I tried to find Kichi. I heard a pigs snorts coming from behind a bush. "_Kichi you there_," I called out.

* * *

**Plz Review :)**

**Srry it took so long to update. i've been busy; Softball, FFA. i'll try to update more.**


End file.
